The Difference Between False and Genuine Affections
by plausiblecolour
Summary: Rudolph and Tony discuss Tony's feelings (or lack thereof) towards Anna.


Title: The Difference Between False and Genuine Affections  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here or the material of The Little Vampire (2017). This work was created for fun and not for profit.  
Fandom: The Little Vampire (2017)  
Pairings: Gen, one-sided Anna Sackville-Baggs/Tony Thompson  
Warnings: Consent Issues (as in, the canon events of Anna enchanting Tony to be attracted to her is acknowledged)  
Additional Notes: some Angst, Blood (brief)  
Description: Rudolph and Tony discuss Tony's feelings (or lack thereof) towards Anna.  
A/N: My take on the Anna/Tony dynamic from the movie.

The Difference Between False and Genuine Affections

Rudolph blinked. "I thought you liked my sister. _Like_ -liked."

They were in a forest, far away from the prying ears (and eyes) of the other Sackville-Baggs. Tony was sitting on a fallen log, the long grass tickling his calves, and Rudolph was leaning against a nearby tree.

Tony grimaced, his nails digging into the fabric of his jeans. "I thought I did, too. But with her enchantment magic I'm…" He hesitated, and his eyes glanced once, quickly, at Rudolph, before darting away. "I'm not sure if I liked her, or if I only ever liked her _at all_ because she _wanted_ me to like her. So now I'm… avoiding her," He murmured, ashamed.

"It's not like it is with you... I like being around you because we're friends and we have fun. I feel like… she never gave me the chance to get to know her _at all_ , much less decide if I _like_ -liked her.

I'm sorry. I know she's your sister," he sighed, hiding his face in his hands. " _Please don't hate me_ ," he whispered, his words rushed and muddled together.

Rudolph stood frozen, staring at Tony with eyes as wide as the moon. The tree behind him was the only thing holding him up - he would have fallen over from the shock. He was more surprised than he'd been when his Father had first told him they were becoming vampires.

Following the shock like a tidal wave was a bursting, wild joy. Rudolph had to bite at his cheek to keep from grinning - he subsequently winced when his fang nicked the inside of his cheek, blood pooling into his mouth. His tongue prodded at the wound while he thought over this unlikely but _glorious_ turn of events.

Finally. _Finally_ , he'd never have to compete with Anna for Tony's attention ever again. He'd never have to see Tony make _love-eyes_ at Anna ever again! It brought a ridiculous, giddy rush to him, that his best friend could stay _his_ best friend without the muddy fingerprints of his sister all over him.

The joy crashed and died when Tony looked up at him, tears shining in his great blue eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey," Rudolph said, coming around to sit next to Tony. Tony turned away again, hiding his face. Rudolph put his arm around Tony's shoulders, his voice as soft as moonlight. "Hey. It's okay - _it's okay_. I don't hate you. I _don't_. You're my best friend! I don't mind if you don't _like_ -like my sister anymore."

Slowly, embarrassed, Tony looked up at Rudolph again and met his gaze. Sniffling slightly, his cheeks flushed from tears and emotion, Tony said, "You mean that?"

"I do." Rudolph said after a beat. "I do." And his face was the most serious Tony had ever seen it in a long time - it was as serious as when they'd first met, when Rudolph had been misleading vampire hunters to save his family.

Tony sniffed again, wiping away his tears and snot with his sleeve. "Ugh." He grimaced. "I can't believe I started crying." He sneaked a glance at Rudolph before looking down, shuffling his feet, and murmuring, "Thank you."

Rudolph grinned and took Tony's hand, bringing them to their feet.

"Come on," he said, squeezing hard. "No more crying. Let's fly!"

Tony squeezed back and with a slow grin, they both took off into the air. Their laughter and joy echoed throughout the night, and the pain was left there in that little forest, with the weeds and the shadows and the woodland creatures to devour it.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading.


End file.
